


In a sea of cough drops

by Cheesecake_97



Category: Homeland
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecake_97/pseuds/Cheesecake_97
Summary: A fun and fluffy little tale.  Very fluffy!Advent calendar Dec. 22ndMerry Christmas!





	

  
  
  
Even from behind, something about the color of her hair, caused him to recognize her.  The summer sunlight danced on top of her head, making it look even more golden. It took him back to another time. Without thinking he blurted out,  
  
*Carrie?  
  
Her name escaped his throat too quickly and there was no going back.  
  
Then like a horrible nightmare he become conscious of the man who's arm was around her shoulder.  The sight of it made him sick. It was all wrong.  He wanted to vanish or run away, or disappear, but it was too late they were turning around and there was no where to hide.  His stomach rolled.  
  
  
****************  
2 hours earlier  
  
* I'm so sorry Sir, but your checked bags won't be here until tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow he was suppose to be in Cleveland, Ohio at a work conference.  
  
* But..... but I missed my connecting flight..  
  
* I'm so sorry Mr. Hollander, there is nothing more I can do. Please fill out this form and a Lufthansa airline representative will contact you.  
  
He reluctantly took the paperwork and began filling it out.  What a horrible day this had turned into.  
  
Of course he missed this connecting flight and the airline had lost his checked bags. He had said good-bye to his Dad 10 hours earlier at the Tegel airport, as they both boarded separate planes and now his checked bags were stuck somewhere on another continent.   His head pounded as he had spent the last 9 hours sitting behind to a whining toddler! To make matters worse, during the flight he had spilled an entire glass red wine down the front of his white shirt and onto his best business suit pants.  
He glanced down at the purple stain,  
  
* F* what a day this had been! F*ing airline paperwork.  
  
It was just one of those days.  He shoved the clipboard of paperwork back to the airline employee and with only his briefcase and his small carry-on bag, he found the nearest men's restroom in a hurry.  
  
Looking into the dingy mirror he realized he wasn't going to get the red wine stain out, so he opened his small black carry-on bag, to find a change of clothes. What he saw inside made his heart stop.  The first thing he spotted was his Dad's asthma inhaler and a few dozen individually wrapped cough drops.  
What could possible make this day worse?  Maybe having the wrong carry-on bag.  
Frantically he searched the bag for something to change into, but unfortunately his 78 year old father was no expert traveler and he had packed only a few random clothing items.  
  
Jonas stared at his reflection, as he found himself wearing his dad's old man polyester dark tan trousers, with large pleats in the front, about 2 sizes too big. Even with a belt, they were way too big and baggy.  Sadly his dad had not packed another shirt, so Jonas was stuck with his dad's too tight white undershirt that was almost threadbare, OK it was almost transparent.  (Note to self: buy Dad new undershirts.)  
This 20 year old undershirt with lovely yellow stains around the armpits was way too tight revealing Jonas's love handles and some pesky back fat, caused by too many Spritzkuchen pastries and late night beers.  
The harsh florescent bathroom lighting did no favors for his balding spot either. In just the right horrible light, it made him look like Friar Tuck.  His eyes were bloodshot from the long flight and his complexion was extra grey looking.  
Since becoming middle aged he found more hair on his back, less on his head..  getting old sucked.  
  
Of course this mid-life slump wasn't helped any after his online ex-girlfriend embezzled most of his savings.  No, facts were facts, he felt pathetic, and now looked completely pathetic.  
  
He needed something to drink and fast. Leaving the bathroom he headed directly to the Terminal 1 Lufthansa Lounge.  Navigating his way through the main terminal he found the lounge directly behind security, in the left hand corner.  The frosted glass doors opened and he headed to the upper level for first class passengers.  
  
As he entered the first class lounge he looked across the sparsely filled room to the full bar, when suddenly he saw her, in an overstuffed black leather chair.  The lounge was lit with the natural light coming in by way of the wall of glass, that overlooked the tarmac at JFK.  She was facing away from him, but...  
  
Even from behind, something about the color of her hair, caused him to recognize her.  The summer sunlight danced on top of her head, making it look even more golden. It took him back to another time. Without thinking he blurted out,  
  
*Carrie?  
  
Her name escaped his throat too quickly and there was no going back.  
  
Then like a horrible nightmare he become conscious of the man who's arm was around her shoulder.  The sight of it made him sick. It was all wrong.  He wanted to vanish or run away, or disappear, but it was too late they were turning around and there was no where to hide.  His stomach rolled.  
  
Suddenly this shirt felt invisible and his bald spot grew 5 times larger.  He was instantly sweating and clammy all at the same time.  His head felt fussy, his hands were tingling and room started to spin. All his insecurities came rushing back. She stood up and turned around, and it felt like time itself stood still. She was as beautiful as ever, radiant, glowing, and as his eyes traveled down her well fitted black sheath dress, he realized why.  A small bump appeared at her midsection.  He could barely believe it.  Carrie, the ferociously independent one, who once declared " I don't want more children, I'll never be pregnant again", was having another baby.. with him.  
  
_That stupid assassin boyfriend who liked come down with sepsis at inconvenient times and up end Carrie's life.  The one who appeared to die in a gas chamber but didn't.  The one with a terrible limp and poor motor control (or so, Jonas liked to believe.) Yet apparently not that disabled, given he was able to knock up Carrie._   It made his mouth taste bitter at the thought of it.  
  
Quinn turned around and stood next to Carrie.  
  
_Sh* , now looking at him in person, (no longer bleeding out in that cot) Quinn suddenly seemed taller and hotter since he had last seen that tortured sarin gas clip.  He was trim, fit and his well tailored dark, navy shirt left no doubt that Quinn was far from bedridden._ Jonas instantly regretted all that Streuselkuchen and alcohol he consumed as of late, instead he wished he had been training for a marathon, no maybe the Olympics.  
_This was ridiculous, he was a grown ass man. He was a professional attorney, this wasn't middle school._  
Still he felt entirely out of place.  
  
Then just like that, time was moving again.  Surprise covered Carrie's face and she reached out a hand to shake it over the hedge of leather lounge chairs that separated them. Jonas stepped forward hand outstretched, as he did, he knocked over his carry-on bag, causing everything to spill out.  Suddenly the smooth wooden floor was littered with his dad's personal hygiene items, including a clear plastic travel urinal,  half dozen grey adult men's diapers, two tubes of Preparation H hemorrhoid cream and a sea of cough drops. Jonas felt as though he wanted to melt into lounge floor.  As he bumbled to pick up the items, he mumbled something about his dad's carry-on stuff.  Quinn quickly jumped in to help him repack the bag.  
Jonas felt rather light headed, as of course to add insult to injury, in his moment of need and embarrassment, Quinn would be the gentleman.  
  
In the awkward silence, as the boys quickly repacked the small black bag, Carrie walked around the bank of chairs and thought about the last time she saw him.  
  
_She hated him for making her look like an idiot. She had given him everything she had and he had called it a "big mistake".  She hated herself for allowing him to hurt her, humiliate her.  He was never really there when she needed him. He f*ing wasn't there for her when she went off her meds. He was a terrible babysitter for Quinn and while running for her life, he proved to be completely useless. He never really loved her,  just his own ego and his own selfish life.  At least he looked as pathetic as ever._  
All Carrie felt for him now was pity.  
  
With all the "elderly man personal care items" packed away, the two men stood up and Quinn shook his hand a little too tight.  
  
*Hi Jonas.  
  
*Quinn.  
  
Carrie could sense the two men were sizing each other up.  
  
_Was it even a contest?  Not in bed obviously, and not with the frumpy, sad, unflattering attire Jonas was wearing.  Time had not done Jonas any favors. When did he turn into a grandpa?  
Even Dar knew how to rock a turtleneck sweater better than this guy._  
  
Carrie tried to move past the awkward silence by doing introductions.  She touched the shoulder of a tall teenage boy,  
  
*This is our son Johnny.  
  
Jonas's ego was pricked as she  introduced him as " their son".  (Jonas of course knew that this couldn't be Carrie's biological son, so he concluded it must be Quinn's.)  As the teenager stood up, Jonas realized he was tall, almost as tall as Jonas, quiet, slim, with big brown eyes and his father's cheekbones.  The boy set down his flight/science magazine and politely said "hello" and gave him a firm handshake, just like his father.  
  
Carrie wrapped her arms around a lanky red haired Frannie and exclaimed,  
  
*This is Fran.  
  
Jonas smiled, _wow she had grown up quick._  
  
Then Quinn stepped closer to Carrie and said,  
  
*And the new baby of course.  
  
Carrie blushed, lightly touching her belly.  
  
*It's a girl.  
  
There might as well have been sunbeams coming off Carrie's face, she looked so ridiculously happy.  _Dare he say giddy?  What had happened to the gritty, dark, edgy, compulsive, high strung, intense Carrie?_  
  
*Congratulations.  
Was all Jonas knew to say.  
  
Quinn gave him a small smile and causally placed his arm around Carrie, as if to remind him,  
_She's not yours anymore._  
Quinn reminded himself.. _she never really was yours, you poor ginger civilian boy. You could never love and care for her like I do._  
  
Another long, intense moment of silence.  
  
*Where are you off to?  
  
*We are taking the kids to Greece to see the Acropolis. How about you?  
  
*Oh, just Cleveland for work.  
  
Jonas tried not to look, but he couldn't help but notice the wedding rings on their fingers.  It made his stomach flip.  _Carrie, the one who didn't believe in marriage and all it's suffocation, had gone and married this guy?  
For f*ing what?_  
  
Jonas tried to play the gentleman too.  
  
*You look well Quinn.  
  
Quinn only nodded.  
He was confident, in control, calm and obviously had the upper hand, as Jonas was looking more pathetic as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Frannie sensing there was an alpha male showdown of sorts, spoke up to take a side,  
  
*Dad just finished another triathlon to benefit Wounded Warriors, we raised..  
  
Carrie cut her off.  
*We have been busy.  
  
Jonas turned to Frannie,  
  
*You are so tall now.  How old are you?  
  
Frannie gave him a cold stare, unsure if she wanted to trust this stranger,  
Carrie nodded in reassurance,  
  
*I'm 8.  
  
_Wow, had it really been 5 years since their time in Berlin?_  
  
As Frannie continued to brag about Quinn's latest athletic feats, Jonas got the feeling there was nothing Quinn couldn't do, at least in Frannie's eyes. _Sh* he probably was planning on delivering their new baby himself, while single handedly building their new home and solving world hunger._   

Obviously Quinn had earned their respect and admiration, and it cut like a knife.

As Frannie gushed and gushed about Quinn's latest race,  Jonas realized Quinn was living his life, the life he wanted to live.  He was suppose to spend summers going to the Mediterranean with Carrie and his son.  Frannie was suppose to look adoringly at him.  They should be doing ski trips in the winter and eating Lebkuchen before Christmas. Suddenly Jonas felt so robbed, he couldn't take it any longer.

*Well, great seeing you...

As Jonas rushed away, mumbling something about needing to find his luggage, Frannie felt something slightly familiar about the stranger, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As everyone returned to their seats facing the windows, the sunlight lit his face. He was intensely reading his Prince Albert biography, but Carrie smiled to herself.  As the light touched his face, she thought back in Berlin, holding his hand, weeping for him to come back to her one more time. He had returned, out of darkness for the last time.  _Of course, he did. So f*ing reliable._ She had finally fought for him, as hard as he had always fought for her.  She had fought for her country, for her pride, for her career, but fighting for him after Berlin felt better than anything else. Thank god, that wasn't the end, it was the beginning.  Her hand subconsciously patted her middle. She realized her old life with Jonas had to die, in order for a new and better life to begin.

Frannie leaned over with curiosity and asked,

*Who was that Mom?

Quinn gave Carrie a knowing look and then gently squeezed her shoulder.  Carrie's eyes laughed back at him.  They knew exactly what he was, a poor charade for the real thing.

*No one important Fran.

 

 

 

 

 

***The End*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Frangi for her advice regarding German pastries!


End file.
